Tudor rose
by Mara-SS
Summary: The tudors A young cortier girl finds herself inmerse in a world of intruigue, betrayal, lust and love when she enters the Tudor's domain. you will have to read to know the rest
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, this is my first Tudor story and I decide to write it because certainly there are several Tudor fans out there waiting for some more fan fictions about them.

This story is probably not at all historically accurate because, even though I had read about the Tudors I don't remember much about them…so if you find any mistakes just let me know (POLITELY) and I will gladly fix them.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about the Tudors…only the Tudor rose that is in every single piece of school uniform I have lol.

The bright sun shinning on the sky, a light morning breeze moved the red velvet drapes that surrounded my bed. I could already listen to all the chattering and movement in the castle; it must be late morning or afternoon.

"Lady Marion, please wake up! We must get you ready for the masquerade ball" I heard Mary's chirping voice form behind the curtains. It was most certainly the afternoon.

I slowly rubbed my eyes and stretched before sitting down.

"Good morning to you as well Mary" I mocked as I was yanked away from my bed and got my hair attacked with a comb.

"Stop complaining like a child my lady! You know how much it takes to get you ready for this balls" Mary began bickering "And besides, it's the king's ball…I have been told he is quite a charmer" she added with an over exaggerated wink.

"Oh Mary" I laughed "We both know that the king is married to a lovely woman and he most certainly won't be interested in me" Mary nodded understandingly.

I don't know how I got to be here, to be a courtier. My mother told me she had found me wondering on the fields by myself when I was about three years old. I was very sick so she and papa took care of me and, as time passed, they adopted me as their child. My mother told me she and my father had not planned to tell me the truth but it became quite obvious to me that they were not my parents as I grew up. Both of them has fair skin, my mother was blonde and my father had reddish hair, both with green eyes. I was almost the opposite, though my skin is pretty fair my eyes and hair are brown, and my small nose doesn't resemble my father's pointy one, or my mother's thin one.

Sometimes I think how lucky I am to have been found by a family that was part of the court. I believe to have a great life, I go to dances, I have the best dresses and someday my parents will choose a handsome suitor to take care of me, which will certainly happen soon for I am eighteen years old.

Mary finished combing my hair and braided the top half of it before covering it with silver with pearls around it. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; Mary always made me look my best.

"My little angel is getting ready finally" My mother said as she entered my room. I jumped and hugged her.

"How do I look?" I asked twirling around and grabbing my pajama as if it was a large skirt.

"As beautiful as always my darling" she said with a kind smile "But you still have to get into your dress so that you can be a complete angel"

My mother went to the armoire and very delicately took a white and silver gown. I gasped at the sole view of it.

"Mother it beautiful" I managed to say "But how? I should have seen it if it has been in my armoire all this time"

"I placed it this morning hoping you will see it…but as my little girl is always sleeping, she missed it"

I quickly took off my sleeping gown in order to let Mary tie my corset. She had done it several times but I believe she tied it even with more strength this time.

Once Mary and my mother fixed my dress I was able to look in the mirror. I couldn't help to smile; everything was lovely, form the net in my hair to the pearl necklace tight around my neck.

"And…the final touch" Mary said as she tied the laces of my mask. It was rather small for I didn't wanted to cover all of my face as most people do. It was silver, the same colour as my dress and only covered my face down to half of my nose.

"Now come my child, we must get you to the ball" My mother added placing her hand on my back and guiding me down the stairs and to the front door.

"Mother? Where is my father? Won't he say goodbye to me?" I asked concerned. My father always said farewell before I went to a ball or to visit a friend.

"I am afraid, my child, that your father slept very late yesterday so I don't believe he is awake" My mother said as she patted my hair "But don't worry I will tell him you said goodbye" she added.

I knew she was saying the truth but still, she seemed rather odd, I adventure to say she looked tired herself. _Maybe papa was sick_. I shook that thought away from my head. Today I was going to the king's masquerade ball, and I should not be sad or worried.

It took several minutes or maybe an hour for me to get to the king's castle but every moment of wait was worth it. I saw the castle standing before me, it was immense, bigger than any castle I've had the honor of seeing before. Guards waited at the entrance carrying torches to brighten the now darkening path to the door.

I slowly entered the castle still in awe and then walked towards the great hall, music feeling my ears and the smell of great food all around. There were people dancing happily in the centre as the rest of guest chattered, most of them with theirs masks on. I smiled at the view and allowed myself to wonder around, looking at the girls' glamorous dresses and well designed hairs…I wasn't even half as beautiful as these ladies were. They're eyes were like precious gems compared to my brown ones and most of them had gold locks that made my light brown ones seem opaque and dull.

Then, my eyes were fixed on him. Sitting at the end of the table, chattering and joking with four of his closest friends. I had heard rumors of him being quite handsome, but none of them compared to reality. I felt my heart beating fast inside my chest. _No! Calm down…he will never look at you._

Just as I finished the thought my eyes encountered his blue ones. I immediately blushed and looked directly at the floor. I moved toward the opposite corner of the table and took a seat. _Now he must think you are like the rest of court girls_. My hand nervously played with my skirt. .No other man had captivated me that way, with only one look. Maybe I am acting like this because he is the King…yes…his power makes him alluring nothing more.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" A voice asked shaking me away from my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I felt very inspired so I wrote the second chapter right away! enjoy and do PLEASEEEE review )

I raised my eyes only to see of the men that had been keeping the king company a few moments ago. He smiled at me kindly and so did I.

"I would be delighted sir" I answered politely and took his hand.

"Your hands are cold my lady" he stated as we moved towards the center of the room

"It's quite cold in this room… though it is summer"

I just smiled again. I knew perfectly well why he had said that, he saw the way I behaved when Henry looked at me; he wanted to be sure of what he though. _Or was the king the one who wanted to be sure?_

"My name is Charles Brandon, yours is?" He asked

"This is a masquerade ball sir; I am not supposed to let my identity be known" We both laughed at my remark.

"Yes…please do pardon my indiscretion" he apologized.

Just as the musicians started a new tune, we started to dance. Gladly I was quite familiar with this dance; I didn't want to look like a jester trying to follow everyone's movements. As I danced I catched the king's glance more than one time, I remained calm and smiled on the outside. But on the inside, I was experiencing sensations I had never before.

Once the tune came to an end I bowed politely at the young man and started to move away from the dance floor. As I was preparing to go the courtyard and take some fresh air, I felt a light grasp around my hand and heard several people gasp and then whisper rapidly. I slowly turned to see who it was.

It was him. The king himself, we were so close, too close. I looked directly at his eyes and felt like fainting though, on the outside, I seemed completely calmed.

"Will you join me for this dance?" He asked, his voice demonstrating the power he beholded.

"I would be delighted…my king" I answered as tradition demanded and bowed.

We walked to the center of the room as under the gaze and gossip of several men and women in the hall. They must be wondering who is the girl hiding underneath the silver mask, who is the girl the King has chosen over his own wife to dance with.

As the music started I felt myself in a dream, looking into his eyes, moving in unison.

But all good things must end, don't they? I bowed politely and went the great hall trying to look for a place were I could rest for a while. I felt suffocated all of the sudden, I didn't know if it was the corset or…

After several turns I found what seemed to be a large dormitory as soon as I set foot in it…

"My lady" I heard the king's voice behind me. I spun around to look at him.

His short hair, his intense eyes, his body covered in the most expensive materials. I became nervous almost instantly.

"My lady" he said yet again trying to catch his breath, he had certainly followed me "May I know who is the one that hides behind this lovely mask?" He finished saying touching the border of my silver mask.

"Only because it is my lord who asks" I answered, even though I preferred to keep hidden, he was the king, and his command had to be my wish.

I slowly untied the back of my mask and held in my shivering hands. The king stared at me intently. _He must think he committed a mistake in asking such an awful girl to dance._

"Of all the ladies I've seen tonight…allow me to say you are the most stunning one" The king flattered and, in response, I felt my cheeks turning slightly red. The king let out a chuckle.

"I..I am sorry"

"Don't be…I found that quite amusing" He said touching the redness of my cheek

"No my lord" I muttered as he came closer to me "I believe it will be highly improper if you approached me any further" I stared at the floor trying to look up and see his entrancing eyes. I heard his steps coming towards me and his chuckle.

"P…please" I managed to say as my back hit the wall. I must confess it's not that I didn't want to, but I wasn't supposed to.

The king slowly raised his hand and touched my cheek so slowly it sent shivers down my body. Instinctively, I closed my eyes in delight. I heard him chuckle again.

"You see" he started as he kept caressing every inch of my face "It isn't as bad as you though"

It was then when I woke up of my trance and moved to a side, away form the King's touch. I couldn't let him; Mary had warned me about this, I must not let him touch me improperly for that will lead only to perdition.

"What's the matter?" The king asked as he advanced towards me smiling devilishly "I though you were beginning to enjoy it"

"Please my lord" I begged "It is improper for a lady to be with a man alone…like we are…now"

"Says who?" The king asked in a superior manner "I am the king…I decide what it improper"

"My…maid…Mary she…she warned about this… feelings" I stuttered as I tried to get as far away form him as possible, a hard task considering I was trapped inside his room.

"Please do enlight me" He said encouraging me to proceed

"She…she said that when a lady is alone with a man…she may experience some feelings…and she may like them…but that only leads to sin…and" I took a deep breath before continuing "I don't want the court to treat me as a sinner" I had been so concentrated during my speech I haven't realized the king had me trapped against one of the walls. I gasped as the sight of his face close to mine, his intense gaze into my eyes.

"My lord…" I began but his finger sealed my lips

"It's Henry, my dear" He said smiling oh so seductively, I felt my blood boil with desire…no…I couldn't "And…what sensations did Mary said you would feel?" He asked.

"She…she never specified them my…Henry" I answered trying not to allow my eyes to encounter his.

Slowly, Henry raised my chin and tilted my head to a side. I know I must resist, this is a test, made by god…I cannot surrender to him for his represents sin, and I must keep myself away form sin as cardinal Wolsey said.

"Maybe like this" Henry whispered in my ear biting it carefully as he finished the sentence. I heard myself letting out a small moan.

"P...probably" I answered scared of my previous reaction

"Or like this…" He whispered again this time slightly kissing my jaw line

"Probably" I answered again but this time, it was teasingly _my god ¿What am I doing?_

"And those reactions may lead you to this" Henry said before taking my lips

"Pro…No!" I screamed as I jumped away form a startled Henry. He looked at me with a mixture of surprise and anger.

We stood there, looking at each other take deep breaths, trying to control ourselves…well, mostly in my part. What I felt when he kissed me…it was simple desire, and the worst part is, I liked it, completely, entirely enjoyed it.

"Why not?" Henry asked exasperatedly

"Because I … I don't want be sinner!" I said raising my voice above his

"Is that it? Then let me tell you I have been with tons of other maidens and none of them had been considered sinners!" He answered back his voice above mine. I gasped at his statement…so I was going to be only "one of the bunch"

"No that is not it…also I don't want to be a common whore!" I finally yelled.

I don't know how it happened but by the time I was done yelling, Henry had be against a wall grabbing my arms roughly and looking at me with both anger and lust. I must admit I was scared this time. I knew I shouldn't have yelled to a king…he will have me killed for sure.

"You will never" he whispered dangerously "ever raise your voice at me understood?"

"Y…yes"

I saw his eyes wonder around be…first my lips then my chest heavily rising and falling and finally, my eyes. Within a moment the anger was gone from his eyes. He let my arms free and let his hand wonder through my light brown hair. One of his hands slowly brushed the crook of my neck, I gasped at his touch. He knew what he was doing.

"And who says you will be a common whore?" He whispered in seductively in my ear "You can be my queen"

I pushed him away at that remark. _How dare he imply he will leave his wife for me?_ God forbid that to happen!

"You make me laugh my lord…you have a wife and you certainly won't leave he for me" I said matter of factly.

"I will…I want you Marion…more than anything"

"Then, my lord, Iet's keep it that way" I said before running to wards the door. I opened it, but before I could cross Henry closed it hardly making me yelp.

"Please…please…Henry only let me go" I pleaded "Don't force me into doing anything I don't want to do, there plenty of girls you can choose from that will gladly fulfill your desires!"

"Probably" Henry answered using my own words "But the problem is, I don't want any of them…and besides" He continued as he played with the laces of my dress "I am not forcing you…you want it aswell"

I looked into his eyes, he knew it, he knew I wanted him and I certainly do…but the question remains _should I?_

"Perhaps it is so…but as you seem to like what you can not obtain…farewell"

I have no idea of how I managed to get away form his grasp and out of the room. I ran as fast as I could to the great hall, it was the only place in the castle where I was going to be safe from both Henry and myself.

Before entering the hall I tried my best to look calm and fix my hair which was mostly undone. In that moment I remembered _my mask! _I had been so worried about escaping that I…Henry …no, not Henry…the king must have it now.

"I am afraid this is yours my lady" Henry whispered behind me showing me my mask as if he had heard my thoughts.

"Yes" I replied not turning around and yanked the mask away from his hands. Henry only laughed slightly and then passes by me entering the hall.

I place my mask again and waited a few minutes before following the king's steps. I didn't want the courtiers to start a new gossip as it was probable. Gossip has become the most practiced sport since our new king was crowned.

As I walked into the hall I felt as if all the courtiers had their eyes fixed on me. I felt like I everyone knew I had been too close to perdition…I had been only inches away from taking what would have been a direct road to hell and torment. I kept my head bowed, trying to avoid people's faces and simply sat at the table waiting for dawn to come so I could go home and rest.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hummm one review so far…not that bad lol. Anyway, I was just hoping to get more reviews before writing this chapter. As you will see it is considerably shorter than the rest but that happens when I don't get reviews…my imagination just stops. So if you want longer chapters just review ;)

I can't recall how long I sat still, my glance fixed on the table embroidered table cloth, my eyes following the golden patterns. My mind was trying hard to assimilate everything that had happened. If it had been any other man, it would have been different. Most man in court tends to give me improper proposals and I got to refuse them without hesitation. But the king was different, he was seductive, he was soft, he knew how to unleash a woman's desire.

I have to confess I feel flushed only by remembering his voice, so powerful; his touch, so soft. I know I should not be thinking about him, he is a married man and I must remain a pure maiden until my parents find me a suitor. _Yes, that will be my fate…besides; I don't want to be a mistress, even if it is the king's mistress._

"Lady Marion?" A soft female voice called

"Yes" I replied as I turned to look at a very beautiful courtier standing before me. She smiled warmly

"Thank god I found you, allow me to introduce myself…my name is Margaret, Henry's sister"

I was speechless. _Why was Henry's sister looking for me? _Millions of thoughts ran through my head in a matter of seconds. _Was something wrong? Had I been too obvious? Had someone seen Henry too close to me? No, no Marion, it must be something else._ I tried my best to remain calm and only smiled and nodded.

"I am deeply sorry to be the bearer of this horrid news but…your father, he…is really sick"

In that very moment my heart stopped beating. I felt everything become cold all of the sudden. _This couldn't be... I knew something wasn't right but…this?_ Of all the things she could have told me, this was the most unexpected one. Mother had clearly said father was simply tired. _Why did she lie to me? Why did she let me come to this ball when she knew my father was in a bad state of health?_ In that moment I wished deep in my heart my mother had told me about my father. If she had I would have remained at home, and if that happened I would have never met Henry…the king…and my life would have remained as uneventful as always.

Margaret must have noticed my shock for she helped me stand up and guided me to a less crowded part of the room.

"Are you feeling fine?" She asked with true concern in her voice

"Y...yes" I lied

"You mother sent a messenger, he arrived a few moments ago...I…am sorry" she apologized again

"There is no need for apologies Margaret…did the messenger said anything about what kind of sickness my father had? I asked, afraid of what the answer might be

"No…he only stated that he was sick and your mother believes it would be better if you stayed here for the night…it can be contagious"

"Oh"

That was the only thing I managed to mutter. I couldn't stay here, not in his castle. If I once believed this was a test by god; I believe now it is a trick form the devil. _How should I manage to spend a whole night when I know he is close? _I have been successful in restraining my feelings, but only god knows how close I had been to forget about reason and succumb to passion.

"I reckon it must be highly uncomfortable for you to stay here, but is it your mother's wish Marion…it is only for you best" Margaret assured me and gently patted my shoulder reassuringly.

"Yes…I believe so…I would like to be alone for a while though" I said trying not to sound rude. But it was the truth; there were too many things happening to me at such a fast rate.

"Of course, I understand…only let me know when you want your room to be showed to you" And with that, Margaret was gone. Leaving me alone, standing in one of the corners of the hall.

As she left, I started feeling a great pain inside my head, as if it was about to open in half, all the events of the day coming together making my head feel light. I placed the palm of my hand on my forehead; I was cold, too cold. I raised my head to see the rest of the hall. People were still dancing, chattering and eating all around. The music felt loud to my ears. Little by little the dancing figures became only passing colours, the music started to become quieter and quieter, everything spinning.

"Lady Marion!" I heard someone scream

And then…darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello readers! Lol. Well thanks to my one and only reviwerer I am updating because I know that someone at least takes five seconds of her live to tell me what she thinks about her story. Thank u very much!

A soft knock at the door.My mother. I looked at her slowly entering the room and, without even looking at me, embracing lady Margaret who had been sitted next to my bed. From where I was sitting I could clearly see my mother's beautiful face stained with tears, her eyes red and her dress…black. _My father! Oh god my father!_ In that moment I only closed my eyes and prayed for god to let him enter his kingdom. Hot tears welled up in my eyes but I had to hold them, for my mother, she could not know how I felt, how I wanted to scream and break every single piece of furniture in the room. I had to show courage, for her.

"My baby…why? First it was my Arthur and now my little girl" I heard my mother cry in lady's margaret's shoulder as she combed her hair.

My blood froze. She was talking about me…but I was here I…I am alive. I wanted to call my mother but I could not make any sound. Everything became a simple blurr again and the darkness filled me once more.

I sat in my bed and looked around, I was in one of the rooms of the castle, stone walls surrounded me. I t all had been only a dream. I smiled and touched my heart feeling the most intense joy when I felt it beating fast in my chest. I breathed out in intense relief.

I let my hand wonder through the soft velvet of the covers, the white silk that covered the pillows, everything in this room was excepcionally breath-taking. I imagine how Henry's room might look like, it must be wonderful. I rubbed my eyes harshly to see if that helped me to get the thoughts about the king away.

"Lady Margaret you are awake" a voice called from the door.

A tall and lean lady stood there. A beautifuly embroidered green dress covered her body. Her head held high and a glowing crown on top of it. It was queen Catherine, it had to be her. I blushed at the thought that she was paying me a visit when her husband and I almost…

"I hope you are feeling better" Queen Catherine added

"My queen" I said geeting out of bed and bowing "I certainly am, I belive my corset was simply tightened to hard" the queen laughed softly

"Probably my dear, do you remember anything of last night?" She asked

"I…I no my queen, not after I spoke to lady Margaret" For a moment I was afraid she would ask me about my dissapearance with Henry. That was highly impropable though. A queen is always busy, specially during balls such as last night's. She probably did not even noticed her husband's absence.

"I can imagine…come sit with me" She said taking seat on one of the two armchair next to the window. I did as requested.

"After you suffered the faint. Lady Margaret went to your help, but it was obvious the poor fragile thing could not help you up so my loving husband helped her bring you here" she old me with a smile and a glow in her eyes that told me how much she trully loved the king "He insited on you having one of the best rooms in the castle" she finished.

My hert jumped. He had been concerned about me, maybe her really wants me for more than just a night. I almost slapped myself for thinking that in front of the queen, no matter how much interest he shows for me, he obviously is only trying to gain some merits in order to get me in his bed. And then, he will forget about as he did with the other "millions of girls"

"Then I pray you share my inmence gratitude with both of them" I said. I did not wanted to face Henry…the king…once again, specially if Catherine was going to be there aswell.

"Lady Marion, I truly believe you should thank them yourself. Both of them would be glad to know you are feeling better, specially Henry. He told me you both are good friends"

"Yes… yes, you are quite right my queen" I answered hidding my surprise "Henry and I had known each other for a long time now"

_That rat. He wasn't happy to seduce me in secret but he lies to his wife shamelessly and makes myself lie aswell._ I knew very well that the king wasn't faithful, but did not I knew he was also a liar, and one of the worst indeed. If for the any reason the queen was to find out about us, the one who would be condemmed was me for I already lied to her…and that was treason. _Oh! How many sins I would have to confess this Sunday._

"Then I believe you must be getting ready, breakfast will be served soon. I will send some of my ladies to help you" Catherine said as she stood up

"Thank you my queen, you are wonderfully kind woman" I told her bowing goodbye. She simply smiled and leave.

Before I could take a look around the room, three ladies entered rapidly with a dress, combs, and accesories for the hair.

"My lady" All three of then greeted as they bowed. I bowed my head in return.

In a matter of minutes I was already dressed and my hair was combed. My brown wavy hair left down, a golden chain with small rubies attached to it was placed on top as if it was a crown. The dress was wonderful, ruby red with golden embroidery down to the floor. And a gold neckclace made of of pearls and rubies was placed around my neck and went down to where the cleavage of the dress began.

"Do you know whose is this dress?" I asked the ladies that continued to fix every single detail about my appearance.

"I believe it is lady Margaret's my lady" The prettiest of the girls answered. She had small blue eyes and brown curls down to her waist, very similar to mine.

"The queen told us she gave it to her, for you…She also said we were going to be at your dispossition during your stay in the castle" A blonde girl added as she re-tied the laces at the front of the dress.

_Stay? How long was I meant to stay here? I would have to ask lady Margaret that as soon as I see her._ In that precise moment I felt the urge to run away and go home to see mother and father but I knew it was impossible. Even if I could run through the castle without being noticed, I would most rpobably get lost in the vast woods before getting home. For the first time in my live, I felt trapped.

"If that is so, then I would love to know your names" I said with a smile taking the chance to move away from them. It seemed to me that if I did not pull away they would never stop fixing my clothing and hair.

"My name is Aura" The blonde girl said

"Mine is Mary" A girl with cornweed coloured hair said

"Mine is Anne" The girl who I regarded as the prettiest one said "At your service my lady" she added with a bow.

I knew there was something about her I didn't completly liked, but I couldn't figure out what was it. I shook the thought away from my head. _Who was I to judge a girl I barely knew?_ And, in fact, she seemed quite obedient and kind.

"Anne would you kindly show me the way to the dinning hall?" I asked, deciding to give the young lady a chance or give me a chance to know what was it about her that I disliked.

"Ofcourse my lady" She said bowing yet again and, after bowing goodbye to the other ladies I followed her.

A/N: Now that you've taken time to read up to chapter four the least you could do is review don't you think? Besides, if you give me ideas on how the story might turn out I could take you suggestions on account for my next chapters ) Oh and also, I might add you as a small character in my story, I seem to be running out of character names lately.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: After several hours of wondering around on the net I finally got some inspiration so…here comes chapter five yeeeeeey. And thanks for the reviews really!

After walking through a large number of hallways Anne and I finally reached the dinning hall. A large wooden table with the finest plates on top and every type of food my mind could conceal to imagine.

Anne and I bowed in respect to the rest of guests sitting at the table. As I raised my eyesight I saw him. He smiled at me and I instantly felt my cheeks redden; I looked at the bowl of fruits in the center of the table in order to distract my thoughts. But, as much as I tried, I could feel him watching me intently. As I lifted my eyes once again I saw his glance had shifted from me to Anne. It was obvious, by the way his eyes expelled fire, that he wanted her aswell.

"Lady Marion!" The king exclaimed as he walk towards me and embraced me "I am really glad you are feeling well" He said again as I tried my best to hide my shock. Slowly he leaned and whispered softly "Really glad" When he finished saying this he moved away brushing my arm slightly as he did so. I shivered both in fear and in…

"Please sit besides me" He said taking his last glance at Anne over my shoulder and offering me the back of his hand.

"I'll be delighted…Henry" I told him trying to say his name as familar as possible. Then, I placed my cold and shaking hand on top of his. I bit my lip hard in order to sustain a gasp due to the sudden touch of his skin.

We walked to the table. I tried only to look at the queen as I sat in front of her. She kept smiling at me in a very warm manner. She obviously did not notice the king whispering to me. I looked at the rest of the courtiers around the table. There were two men who were next to the king last night and two girls who I assume were their guests. Margaret and Brandon where nowhere to be seen. I smiled at the thought that probably they were together at this moment.

_A forbidden affair that must be so exciting! My God! Forgive me…what was I thinking?_

"Allow me to introduce you to my best men, Anthony Kivert and Compton" The king said as he pointed each one of them. I bowed my head in greeting and they did the same in return.

"Henry you should have told us before you had a friend as lovely as her" Anthony said with a laugh

"Yes, why hide such beauty from the world…specially when you can not enjoy it yourself" Compton added and the men laughed hard until the king looked at them as if he was about to stab them right where they were sitting.

"I apologise for both of us my lady, but you are indeed quite breathtaking" Compton told me with a wink. I laughed softly in return, I quite liked the king's best men, at least they were being polite.

The king puched his fist hard on the table, when all the presents turned to look at him he faked a coughing fit. I rolled my eyes at his poor performance…_he is definelty a man_.

"Are you fine dear?" Lady Catherine asked the king with genuine concern. She really loved him, you could easily detect that.

"Yes yes ..love" Henry said smiling dryly.

_How can someone be so ungrateful to someone who loves and cares for him? _

There had been rumors of the queen being unfaithful but now, looking at her, I was certain she was uncapable of such and atrosity. I had heard aswell that she was uncapable of giving Henry a male heir but, I believe, that is no reason to reject a loving woman in such dispicable manner.

"Feel free to eat anything you like Marion" Queen Catherine said waking me from my thoughs and motioning the vast amount of food on the table.

"Oh, you are kind my queen, but I am afraid my apetite is very small at the moment" I answered being completly honest to the queen for the first time since I arrived to the castle.

"You must eat something Marion, you must feel exhausted" Henry said glancing directly into my eyes as I felt his hand slither up my dress. I bit my lip again as I saw the king's amused smile. I was correct when I said he knew what he was doing with me.

"I am not exhausted at all Henry…as a matter of fact, with your majesties permission, I would like to see the castle's garden" I told the king looking staright into his eyes as I took his hand away from my leg which now craved for his touch.

"Permission granted" He said. I must say there was something in his voice that I didn't like. A hint of danger maybe.

I raised from my seat as fast as I could and bowed to the queen and the rest of guests. It was getting harder and harder to be in this castle. And most importantly without any news from father or mother.

_God let him be alive_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This chapter took a while to be uploaded due to web-page problems lol but I had it planned in my head for a while ). I know it is quite short but I felt this was the best way to end it…a bit tension ha-ha ha-ha. I say yet again…If you read REVIEWWWW please it's what keeps me going. Even if you if you don't like it much review to tell me how you think this story could be more "to-you-liking"

Disclaimer I do not own the Tudors. .if I did, I would be rolling around with Jonathan Rhys-Meyers

I walked and walked through the vast carpet of green grass surrounding the castle. Rain started to pour. I smiled remembering when, as a child, I used to run to the garden when it was raining and opened my mouth to the sky to catch raindrop. I started to twirl around laughing, there was something liberating about the rain, for a moment I was alone in the world, no problems, no kings, only the rain and myself.

Exhausted, I fell to the ground. I had the biggest smile I had ever had in years. _Thank God for the marvelous rain. _I closed my eyes and stretched allowing my muscles to relax. My mind needed rest.

"Enjoying the rain I see" said a voice form above me

I opened my eyes and sat up as fast as I could only to find the king's turquoise eyes staring in to mine. I was about to speak but he gently sealed my lips with his index finger.

"Shhhh my lady" He whispered before replacing his finger with his lips. My eyes opened in surprise but I couldn't move him away.

With his hand behind my head he pushed me to the grass. His hand traveled from my neck to my lips, tracing every single inch of my face agonizingly slow. I wanted to shout, to make him stop but the fire inside me was much too grand.

He kissed me again, his tongue wondering inside my mouth making me moan in response. I caressed his face with one hand as the other moved behind his neck to deepen the kiss. I was no longer moving by reason but by passion, sole passion.

"Your majesty we…we can't" I managed to say between kisses.

"Stop…don't speak" he said, his voice deep and seductive.

As if some magical spell was casted on me, I did as he ordered. Slowly he began kissing my neck as his hand traced up my skirt making the fire grow within me. I placed his hand on top of his guiding him to the center of my passion. I arched towards him in delight.

"Give yourself to me Marion" The king whispered between labored breaths.

I sat on the grass rapidly. I clutched my heart and looked around me. No one.

I closed my eyes and breathed hard a couple of times. _It had been a dream, no, not a dream, a nightmare._ It was still hard for me to believe of all what happened had been a dream; it felt real…too real.

I stood up and tried to rinse my dress which was now heavy due to amount of rain that had fallen on it. _I must return to the castle, Anne and the rest of ladies must be looking for me._

I began walking by the grass carpet again. I let my fingers wonder by the stone walls not knowing exactly where I had to go once I entered the castle.

Suddenly I felt a strong grasp in my arms that made me twirl around and pressed me against the wall I had been touching seconds ago. I gasped in pain, I felt as if my arm had been ripped from my body. When I could finally turn my attention to my aggressor, I saw the king himself smirking down at me.

"I finally find you…my lady" He said whispering the two last words. He raised his hand and began tracing my cleavage with his fingers.

With my free arm I slapped his hand away and looked at him defiantly. I knew this would only make things worst but after my dream I knew the smallest of touch could unleash the passion hidden inside me. The king grabbed my arm and, with great strength, pressed it to the wall. His eyes full of anger.

"You must know…my lady…I don't enjoy being toyed with" He hissed, his face too close to mine.

"It is you my lord, who is treating me as a toy" I answered back trying to disguise my fear the best I could.

"Not quite yet" The king said mockingly and began playing with a loose strand of my wet hair "But soon" I trembled at his words. "You look even more stunning when you are wet like this" he whispered into my ear. His mouth brushing the remaining rain drops that laid on my neck.

I was about to tell him to stop when he pressed himself against me. I gasped as I felt my blood burn. Kissing down my collarbone he pressed himself against me once again. I moaned and arched my back in delight. _I was lost_

A/N: Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuun what will happen next? Review and tell me your ideas lol.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am finally getting review so I really thought I must write something really quick so that you have something to enjoy )

I know this chapter is short but it is really interesting and..again..cliffhanger. If you can keep posting your opinions and ideas on "which road should this story take?"

Disclaimer: If I by any chance..owned the Tudors..I would be making out with JRM and playing Anne Boleyn okayyy? so I don't own it.

"Your majesty…this…this is sin…mortal…sin" I whispered between gasps as Henry's hand placed my leg around his hips and pressed himself even closer to me.

"Yes it is" He answered boldly before slowly biting my ear.

"Please I…"

"HENRY!" I heard a voice call from behind us.

Henry jumped away from me rapidly as I hid my face on his back. Whoever it was, he or she must have known what he had been doing only a few seconds ago. I heard the king chuckle…_why was he doing this?_

"My dearest Thomas" Henry exclaimed as he moved towards his…friend?

I remained standing there, my eyes staring at the grass in order to hide my face from this man. I knew things wouldn't get any better, now someone knows, someone had seen me in my moments of greatest sin. What if this man, whoever he was, was friends with the queen? I smiled inwardly knowing the exact answer to that question. I would be categorized as a whore, neither my father nor my mother would consider me as their child, and, most probably, I would me sentenced to death. As I said before, noting would happen to Henry, I will suffer for both.

"What are you doing Henry? In the middle of the garden! For god's sake have some dignity!" I heard the man who Henry had called Thomas say

"My lady, go back inside the castle" Henry commanded and, even though I wanted to hear the rest of the conversation, I knew it was risk to stay where I was.

I walked back to the castle as the voices became quieter and quieter. Once inside it I began to feel cold due to the wetness of my body and clothing. I started to wonder without a defined direction, trying to find a room with a fire inside it. Finally, I saw a room with an orange light coming form it. I smiled and entered only to see Margaret sitting down on a golden armchair reading a book quite intently. She raised her eyesight to look at me and smiled.

"Marion! What a lovely surprise" I saw her open her eyes in surprise; she must have notice my state "Oh lord! Look at you poor creature! Come, I will tell the ladies to prepare a hot bath and then I will give you some more of my clothing and…"

"Lady Margaret" I said, intentionally interrupting her "It is kind of you to do all this for me, and I highly appreciate it. However, I would like to ask something before" I said

"Thanks, go ahead" she said her characteristic warm smile

"Had any knew arrived? From my father I mean"

Lady Margaret gave me an apologetic smile and looked at the floor.

"No… No news until now, but that can be also a good thing Marion"

"How?" I asked, raising my voice "I apologize" I said short after I realize I had.

"Do not worry. If there are no news that means your father is well or, at least, that his situation has not gotten worst" She explained

I knew she was right, I hoped she was right. I knew well that if my father was to die, my mother and I would not be allowed to keep his fortune. Also I knew that meant I would have to marry someone rich…that thought had not scared me until now, I do not know why. The worst thing of all, my mother and I would probably left without a home and would have to work apart form each other. I could not be able to survive that; if I loose my father, I loose my mother as well.

"Yes, you are correct" I spoke after a while

"Now come with me, we have to get you to somewhere warm"

Margaret took my hand and led me through a series of hallways and stairs. We stopped in front of a large and elegant wooden door. Margaret knocked and we waited for a response. I was sure I had never been on this part of the castle before nor seen this room. _Why was Margaret bringing me here?_

"Come in" I heard someone say form inside the room.

Margaret slowly opened the door. I rapidly placed my hand on my mouth to stop me form gasping. _It couldn't be._

A/N: Sorryyyy I just love cliffies! Write more in the next few days promise . On the meantime just comment…who is inside the room? Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuuum. OH! and again...sorry for the shortness of the chapter but I felt it should end right there lol.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello readers and LOVELY reviewers! Sorry to keep you waiting! Especially after that awful cliffhanger! Thing is I had been having tons of homework at University so I didn't have any time to write. It was soooo stressing lol! Appart from that, I am having play rehearsals Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays form 6 to 9 pm so you can have an idea how tired I was. Buuuuut no more waiting here issssss CHAPTER 8!

I ran towards her and hugged her with all my strength. My mother, Oh1 how have I miss her. But how? I remembered when Margaret clearly told me she had no news from my mother. Not letting my mother go I turned to look at Margaret who was fighting back tears. As if reading my thoughts my mother turned my face to look at her and said…

"I told Margaret not to tell you anything dear, I wanted to surprise you" Even though she smiled at me I could see the grief on her face.

I slowly let her go and looked at her intently, her face was pale and small wrinkles had started to appear close to her eyes. I knew it was impossible to get those in only two days but I could swear in the name of god I had never seen them. Then my eyes traveled to her dress…black…

"Darling I…" My mother started but I just fell to the ground.

My legs couldn't help me stand anymore. I felt as if someone was pressing my chest hard, tears started to well up in my eyes making my eyes sting. But I couldn't, I had to remain strong for her. As I looked at the carpet I felt my mother kneel towards me and embrace me. She must have motioned something to Margaret for she left in that instant.

"It is fine if you cry" She said softly "I have done that myself"

"I do not want to cry now mother" I lied

My mother gazed into my eyes, as she did so I got the feeling she could read my thoughts, see my soul. She gave a small smile and stood up. From where I was sting she looked to strong, so noble, but I knew my mother much to well…a part of her had died…together with my father. Died, such a simple word but with so much meaning, just thinking of it makes tears want to fall. I took my mother's outstretched hand and she helped me up. Together, hand in hand, we traveled to the border of the bed and sat down.

"My dear…my baby. I know this is not the right time to talk of this but I am afraid I have not much time" She said and I knew exactly where this conversation was heading. "As you know, we…you, cannot inherit any of your father's money" She waited for my response.

"I am aware of that mother" I answered trying to hide any emotion.

"I have decided not to marry you on a rush, I had the luck of finding a good husband in your father but not all the ladies have the same luck" I breathed out in relief as she said this. But then again…

"Mother I do not mean to sacrifice your wealth by not marrying. If that is what needs to be done in order for you to remain having the kind of life you are having now, then let it be." She had done so much for me for so long. This was my way of repayment.

"No, I will not have my daughter marrying for money" she stated with a smile as she touched one side of my face "I want her to marry for love"

"Then what will we do? We need money to life"

"That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about" She told me placing both hands on mine "I have spoken to the queen, she had granted you permission to remain as her guest in this palace"

"She has?" I asked completely astonished. Either this woman was utterly blind or she truly believed that enemies should be kept closer than friends.

"Yes" My mother answered with a smile "You will have everything you need here. The Queen must really like you my Marion"

"She is a very kind person" I said with a fake smile plastered on my face. After what had happened with the King I no longer had desires to stay here inside the castle. But as I had said, my mother had done so much for me, the least I could do is obey now.

"She certainly is…as for me, I will go to one of the King's properties in France to look over it" She said

"But..."

It couldn't be. I was going to loose both my mother and father, I knew this could happen but I never thought she would be send away so far. France, that was days form here, I could not be able to visit her often. I realize then, that I had to tell her everything about what had been happening. I knew she would worry but maybe, if she knew, she could find a way to take me with her to France.

"Mother I…" I started saying but she place her hand playfully on top of my mouth.

"My little one, a chariot is waiting for me outside, I would love to stay with you and keep you company but I am afraid that I…"

"You have to leave, I know mother" I said and hugged her with all my heart and soul.

She stood up and I followed her to the door of the room. It was there when I remembered I was still with my wet clothes. But I could not care any less, If I dies at least I won't have to stay here and live a nightmare or be away from the only person in who I could entirely trust. As we were about to cross the doorway, my mother turned to look at me.

"I beg you, Marion, do not follow me to the chariot, it would be even harder than it is" I simply hugged her again as she kissed my forehead as she used to when I was a child.

"And promise me, that at some point you will cry" she said as she went away.

Once I saw her figure disappear I threw myself to the carpet and allowed all my tears to fall, all my pains to go away, all my rage to disappear. I got rid of all emotion, it was what needed to be done in order to fit into this world and I knew it.

A/N: So surprised you? Lol…hope you like it. Hey no cliffie here ) PLEASE I BEG YOU REVIEW!

LOVES, Mara!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello everyone! I am back! YEAH! Lol…it took a while to finally find some inspiration but I promise this chapter IS worth it. I love it. Actually, it is my favorite chapter of all...till now…and I really really hope you enjoy it. I must warn you before you read, this is highly emotional lol, but don't worry it has some tension as well ;)

I know the chapter is quite short but again…it's worth it…it wouldn't be as good if it had ended in other way.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I opened my eyes as I heard strong footsteps coming towards me, a pair of black boots, an extended hand. I raised my view only to see the king, Henry, my mind screamed at me not to take his hand and stand up all by myself; but deep inside there was this voice that told me it was fine. And I did, I took his hand and rose up not being able to take my eyes away form his. This was the first time I have ever seen them with a kind glance, no lust, no fierce, only …pity? Sympathy?

"I …" He said taking a deep breath "I am deeply sorry lady Marion" I knew he meant he was sorry for my father's loss but it felt as if he was apologizing for everything.

My heart gave a yelp inside my chest as he cleaned the tears that had unconsciously started falling down my cheeks. Without even thinking I placed my hand on top of his and close my eyes, I felt comfortable like this. It took a few minutes to realize what I was doing, what he was doing to me.

I jumped away form him and shook my head slowly. No word was mentioned between us but I was sure he knew what I meant and I knew what he meant as well when he walked slowly towards me.

"My king, you just said you were sorry about my father's death, you know I am in mourning and still you insist in seducing me?" I asked. We were playing the game of cat and mouse again. He followed me closely as I tried to get to the door of the room.

"I merely touched your cheek as a gesture of sympathy, it is you, my lady who is misinterpreting my actions" He said with that low voice that makes my inside burn.

"Am I?" I asked as I started walking towards him. I knew I must be crazy to do this, but as I said before, I had to get rid of all emotion, play his game.

I chuckled slightly as I saw him back away just like I did moments ago. But it was only to walk towards me faster still. I laughed as he ran all over the room trying to catch me. I was running again but, strangely, not in fear. I had started to play the game and I believe me when I say, I was enjoying it.

I fell to the floor, exhausted. He laughed standing in front of me; the lion was so close to his prey, pity he didn't knew the prey had planned it all. He kneeled beside me; I smiled seductively turning my face to a side in a childish manner and breathing exaggeratedly only to my chest rise and fall notoriously. His finger traced my chin and turned my face to have me looking at him, he came closer…closer…

"No" I said as my finger touched his lips "Not now, not here…not like this"

"Then when? Where? How?" He asked clearly infuriated. I had played well.

"You, my Henry, must have the answer to that" I said standing up and straightening my dress "You must win me, and let my tell you milord, I am not a price easy to win"

With that, leaving Henry kneeling on the floor, I ran away form the room. I ran, not exactly knowing my direction but I was already used to it. Since I arrived to this castle all I had done is run without direction, lived without direction, purpose and now…without my father…it was harder to find one.

Tears began to fall again, this time in nostalgia; I missed my father, my mother. I missed my whole life before coming to this bloody castle. I sat on one of the stairs, my face buried in my hands, I let out a yell.

I remembered what I had done only moments ago, I had played with a person; even if he had played with me first I knew this was not right. Worst of all, I had enjoyed it, It felt right to me…but it was not right at all. I had acted my instinct, like an animal, for the first time in my life and I was planning on doing it again.

_God, forgive for I have… and I will… sin…_

A/N: (cries) I AM SO PROUD OF THIS CHAPTERRRRRRRRR…cliffie included lol. What sin will Marion commit? Dum dum duuuuuuuuuuum…find out on the next chapter of Tudor Rose. Which WON'T COME UNLESS YOU REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR IDEAS, OPINIONS, SUGGESTIONS, ETC, ETC, ETC. I expect long reviews lol…don't fell pressured though lol.

Loves,

Mara


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello it is me again! Back with a new interesting update! It took me a while to get inspiration but it was worth it…I think it only took me half an hour to write this chapter lol! Sorry for not updating soon but I had been busy with University and Drama rehearsals…they take quite a lot of time.

Well…I don't want to keep you waiting so…here goes chapter 10!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How long have I been here? It was most definitely getting darker .Why was no one looking for me? Easy answer…I had no one here. I must go through this alone…god must be punishing me for some past sin and now…I was giving him more reasons to send me to burn in the eternal fire of hell.

I rose up slowly and cleaned the tears that had been staining my cheeks. Where to go now? I needed someone to talk to and I knew the exact person I needed. I walked around the castle until I found myself in the great hall…just the thought that it was here were it all started…where I first saw him…those eyes…I just. I shook my head violently in order to get his image out of my mind and continued walking until I finally reached my room.

"Lady Marion! We have been expecting you for quite a long time" Anne said as she bowed as the rest of the girls. I smiled at her gesture and sat on my bed.

"I have been…quite…busy" I said smiling. I can not believe how happy I was to see these girls. Even thought I knew most, if not all of them, had already succumbed to the king; they provided some company.

"Well then, my lady, it seems to me you will be busier now for there will be another dance tomorrow night" Mary said rather cheerfully.

"But…I could...I mean…I can not. I am in mourning and I rather remain in my room I…"

"You will assist Lady Marion or I will be quite mad at you for the next century" I heard Lady Margaret's voice and smiled at the sound of it.

"Oh! Margaret!" I cried as I ran to hug her. Unconsciously I started sobbing as the memories of everything that had happened earlier came back into my mind.

Margaret combed my hair for a while not saying anything, the girls were standing at my back but their silence told me they were concerned since they had no idea of what had happened to me…well, nor did Margaret…not the whole story. After a while she placed her hand on my shoulders and looked at me in he eyes.

"This is why you need to attend to this ball" She told me as she cleaned my tears

"According to out religion we can not attend balls when in mourning" I argued. I wanted to go to this ball only to forget about my mother and father even if it was only for a few hours. But I knew he would be there, watching me…and I could not be able to resist that glance.

"Well, my dear Marion, let me tell you this is not a ball exactly. It is much like a play where all the courtiers participate as princes and princesses. And I have found out that you love theatre" Margaret said

"Yes I do…very much but…"

"And the queen herself has asked for you to be there as one of the main princesses, you ill stand on the highest tower with me and the ladies in waiting"

Margaret's smile was so sincere I could not help but nod. Something inside me was craving to stay inside my room and cry all nights for the rest of my life but there was also a soft voice that kept telling me it was time to forget…forget about everything.

"I will go" I answered ad the ladies behind me yelled and clapped in joy. I couldn't help but smiling, it is amazing how a simple smile can change your mood completely. Less than minutes ago I had been crying on Margaret's shoulder and now…I was smiling again.

"The queen will be delighted to hear this…I will go now and tell her so that we can find you a dress" Margaret said as she leaved the room.

The queen…so she wasn't aware yet.

_I wonder how long will it take her to find out…or was she keeping closer because she knew that now, I was her enemy?_

I was shaken away form my thoughts by Mary's voice.

"Are you fine my lady?"

"Yes Mary, thank you for concerning" I answered smiling as I sat once again on the border of my bed.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Anne asked. I shook my head and smiled.

With this, the girls were gone leaving as alone as I started. I wanted to tell them to stay and keep me company but that would only be a selfish act. The girls probably had more important matters to attend.

_Like bedding the king._

I gasped at my own thought. I couldn't believe I had just thought that! But then again, that is what most of the King's do, bed the ladies in waiting…at least that is was rumors say.

I laid on my bed and slowly closed my eyes, I knew it was not yet night and I did not have my bed clothes on but I was feeling rather tired…truly tired for the first time in my life.

I woke up not knowing how much time it had past since I first closed my eyes or since I had fallen asleep. It took me a few moments for me to realize I was now dressed in my night gown and covered with the sheets.

_It must have been Anne…or Mary probably._

I stretched for a long time watching the burning candles that illuminated the room slightly. I do not know why but Henry's…the king's face came to my mind making me sight.

_He must be with one of the courtiers now…what if he is not?_

Slowly I make my way out of the bed and grabbed one of the candlesticks that had been placed on the table next to my bed. Silently I walked out of the room and began wondering through the castle.

I knew I must be out of my mind to do this but my heart told me to go on…I couldn't hide any longer…it was killing me. The dream I had while sleeping had been too vivid…I had seen…felt.

Finally, I was standing in front of a golden door; it was it…something inside me told me it was it. Trying not to make any sound I slowly opened the door, a silhouette could be seen under the red covers of the bed. I walked towards it…as I got closer I could clearly see it was only one person there. I placed the candlestick on a small table and leaned closer…I whispered his name.

"Henry"

A/N: A LITTLE CLIDDHANGER JUST TO KEEP YOU CRAVING FOR MORE!!!! Mwahahahahaha…yes yes I am mean lol! Anyways, I hope to update sometime next week okay? But you have to reviewwwwww!!!!!!!! Pleaaaaaseeee just write any suggestions and opinions about the story ok?

Loves,

Mara


	11. Author's note

A/N: I know this is not a chapter just letting you know I will not be able to update this week...sorry about that ( Also that I only got ONE review for my last chapter and that sucks...so let's say I am not really inspired to write at least for now.

If you guys want me to keep on writing often you need to keep reviewing that's like the author's fuel okay?

Loves

Mara


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello it's me again. I've been a bit busy but…as you reviewed it is my duty to give you what you want so…HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! …be sure to read the A/N at the end, my future as an author depends on it.

I slowly rose as I felt Henry moving slightly. My heart beating fast inside my chest. I had no idea what I was doing there or what brought me here for starters.

"Marion" I herd Henry whisper.

My heart stopped as I gazed down at him. Even in the dark I could see his intense gaze on me, he wasn't asleep anymore. Without even mentioning a word I blew the candle I had placed on the small table only seconds ago. I could clearly hear Henry rising up from his bed, without thought I backed away a little. I heard Henry chuckle slightly.

"Still afraid of me?" He asked his steps closer.

Those words made me realize I was, indeed, afraid. I felt his hand slowly creeping up my leg as his hand cupped my face. Again, the same fire I have not yet learned to control. Before I could realize what I was doing, I found myself pressed against the cold stone wall, it felt so good, our hands exploring, his lips on my skin, all my problems disappearing into pure pleasure. Suddenly, Henry came to a stop.

"Go" He simply said. I stood there in front of him, frozen

_Was it a mistake coming here?_

"Marion, you don't want this…leave"

I wanted to run to my room to thank god for not letting me sin…but I couldn't. It seemed as if my mind not longer controlled my body. Then, I felt Henry's lips slowly brushing mine; we kissed, tenderly, not harshly as we had moments ago.

"Leave now…before I regret it"

Finally my legs responded and with one last kiss I left Henry's room and, in complete darkness I found the way into mine. I opened the door and…light?

"Lady Marion! Oh thank god you are here…we were so worried!" Anne said as she jumped form the chair she was sitting on. My room seemed bright by the vast amount of candles lit, Mary and the rest of the girls were standing in various parts of the room, the worried look on their faces vanishing away.

"The queen even sent some men to look for you" Mary added

"The queen?" I exclaimed not being able to hide my surprise "How long have I been missing?"

_It couldn't be that long. Could it?_

"I could not say exactly but I guess about an hour ago or so" Anne answered

"Well…I…I was …I couldn't sleep. Now please go and tell the Queen I am safe and I need some rest" I ordered. The girls stood staring at me.

"But.."

"Please go and tell the Queen what I just ordered Anne"

"But…are you alright?" Mary asked. I knew the concern in her voice was real but…

"GO!" I yelled my nerves about to explode.

Once alone in my room, I threw myself on the bed and closed my eyes. The memories, sensations, feelings, coming back into my mind. I let out a loud sight.

_God, you must really be watching over me._

A/N: Hey...I know this chapter was a bit un-eventful...what it is just preparing the ground for what will happen next...remember the ball? Thanks 4 reviewing!!! Keep doing so...and also give me some ideas PLEASE! What do you want in this story? What can happen?


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I am back...sorry for taking so long but I've been really busy, anyway...I finally got the inspiration I needed so...hope you enjoy it!

My eyes opened slightly as I felt the light coming through my window. I was about to sit when I heard chattering coming form behind me; I recognised the voices at once, Anne and Mary. I knew this was wrong but I was really curious of what they spoke about when I was asleep, what secrets did they share and most importantly, was it only secrets that they shared?

"I am simply warning you Mary, please, don't go to his chambers again" I heard Anne's voice in a mixture of anger and fear

"He requested me Ane! He wanted me! You are only talking out of jealousy little sister" Mary responded, her words felt like poison being spilled directly into Anne's body.

"You know he is not going to make you his queen! And you gave you maidenhood to him, what are you going to tell papa when he wants to marry you?" Ane said, her voice raising.

In that moment I understood whom they were referring to, the king, my eyes grew wide in surprise but I did not dare to move. I had a carving to know more, how did he touched her? When was it? Where? Did he craved for her as much as he craved for me?

Then I felt it, that streak of jealousy taking over me, he had me in his power last night and still, he preferred Mary, or maybe he had already had her once I went into the king's chambers? Oh please God let them give an answer to all of these questions before I go mad!

"I don't care Ane! It was my desition, I was the one who waited until lady Marion was asleep and walked directly into his chambers" she told Anne, her voice full of pride "If you had felt the passion with which he took me, he craved for me Anne" she continued, her voice scared me, it was like she was at the verge of insanity.

"Or maybe..." said Anne, I could tell from her tone she was about to make her final move "He was craving for Lady Marion, or haven't you noticed how he looked at her? How he practically takes off her robes with one look? Tell me dear Mary, did he screamed Lady Marion's name when he was with you? Because I am certain she was in his mind" she finished, her voice merely above a whisper, but I could sense it stung deep in Mary's heart.

It was not until moments later I could analyse everything Anne had just said. She knew, she knew the king wanted me, what other thing did she knew? Did she knew about yesterday's night? Did she knew I craved for his touch as the same way he did for mine?

Did the queen knew?

I felt footsteps walking quickly towards the door and shutting it forcefully, Mary. I felt this was the moment to pretend I had awoken with the loud sound of the door. I slowly rubbed my eyes as I stretched and gently sat on my bed smiling at Anne. She must not have the faintest suspicion I had been hearing this, and, if she knows so much, I should be kind to her, keep her as a friend.

"Lady Marion" said Anne respectfully as she walked in front of be and bowed with a smile, she could have been a fantastic actress.

"Anne" I replied bowing my head as well

"Your dress for the ball is on the armchair if you wish to see it," she said as she motioned towards a beautiful white dress on top of the golden armchair "you are one of the main princesses as I can see" she added.

I smiled at her once more before raising form bed and walking towards the dress, I held it close to me, the fabric felt so soft, I was certain I had never wore a dress so fine. On top of the chair also laid a small golden crown. Anne should have noticed me looking at it for she said,

"That is for your hair, I could place it if you like" she said gently

"Of course and of course" I answered as I sat in front of the mirror preparing to be turned in to a princess. I won't deny my stomach whirled at the thought of seeing Henry at the ball, but my fear of seeing the queen was much more, something inside me told me she knows more than what she appears to. "And where is Mary?" I asked, again, this deserved to pretend I had been asleep until the door closed.

"Oh! She was feeling hungry so she went down to the kitchens, she will be back soon" Anne said as she combed my hair.

Really great actress.

A/n: So sorry I didn't wrote about the ball in this chapter but this conversation was so important I knew it deserved a chapter of it's own...REVIEEEW! and I swear I'll update sooner


	14. AN 2

A/N: Okay so..I've noticed a lot of people take time reading ALL the chapters this story has so far and I wonder why aren't they reviewing!!! actually I was planning to update sooner but I need to know what you think about my story so far so that I kow if I should change anything or not..JUST ONE REVIEW!!! ONE!! and I'll swear I'll update.

Loves

Mara


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Yaaay you reviewed!!! Well as you can see this chapter is longer and all just because you sent your reviews so...I hope you like it )

The seconds turned into minutes, the minutes into hours. I don't know how I got to be standing here, the white corset rapped tight against my body making it hard for me to breathe, a small golden crown placed on top of my head wrapping an elegant bun and a white small mask that, the same as the one I wore in the ball, covered only my eyes and half my nose.

I was standing on the highest tower; afraid it will soon fall with the slightest movement. Lady Margaret to my right and Anne to my left both of them looking as stunning as I have ever seen them, both smiling and glowing. I must admit I felt envy, envy for their happiness, for that ability to smile for no reason while I had to fake mine.

I was taken away from my thoughts by a familiar voice, Henry, the king. He was standing with the rest of the court man, all of then dresses in black and, as well as us women, wearing masks. I had to admit I blushed slightly at his sight, his powerful eyes were accentuated by the mask that surrounded them, his strong arms uncovered, those lips I had kissed so many times now reciting the most spectacular love words. It was true; he was indeed as good an actor as Anne was an actress.

Suddenly, it was time for them to choose the lady they wanted to dance with. I clearly saw Henry making his way to the highest tower, coming closer, a grin on his face as he did his best to get as soon as possible, his eyes fixed on me and then...

I couldn't suppress my look of surprise when he grabbed Anne's forearm, what was this feeling growing inside me? Jealousy? Envy? I couldn't tell but I tried to hide in under a smile. Anne turned to look at me, she was beaming 'the king' she mouthed as she made her away down the tower, I simply smiled at her for I knew that if I spoke, my voice would show all the hatred I felt towards her.

A hand on my own forearm made me turn around, it was Charles, I must admit he looked quite handsome as he looked at me with a smile, his breathing ragged for climbing all the way up to where I was. Unconsciously I turned around to look at Margaret for I had my suspicions of something more than a friendship between those two, but she was no where to be seen.

"Would I have the honour of your company my lady?" Charles asked in a charming manner between breaths.

"I would be delighted" I answered returning the smile and, I must admit it, rather coquetteshly

Once we both climbed down the tower together with the rest of guests, the music started. I must admit I was not familiar with this dance but I tried to do my best to follow the steps. We bowed, as it was tradition at the end of the song. I was secure this was the but then, as I was preparing to sit, I saw all the ladies taking a step left and placing themselves in front of the man that followed. I did so and, as I raised my eyes, I encountered his.

I felt my heart bet as fast as it had ever beaten, his eyes fixed on mine not giving me the chance of turning away. Then, the next dance started, I knew this dance and I could tell in advance the queen wouldn't be content with the fact that I danced this piece with her husband.

I understood then why he didn't chose me when I was on the tower, he had knowledge of this, and he had prepared all this in advance for the sole reason of torturing me.

I walked towards him and placed my back against his as we started to slowly turn around, the sole feeling of his skin against my dress made me felt fire igniting within me.

"You look beautiful my lady" he whispered, I could feel his breath on my neck making my skin prickle in desire.

I simply gave out a sight trying to control myself as we moved apart. He must have listened for he smirked at me; I could clearly notice lust in his eyes. Then we entwined our arms as we danced in a circle again, in face close to me, so close, his eyes looking directly into mine. He leaned closer...

"Meet me tonight" he whispered in my ear, his voice so entrancing I felt for a moment I should do as he commanded "please" he added as he carefully bit my earlobe. I gasped and moved my head around to secure no one had seen this. Everyone danced.

I then felt the king's hand on my waist as he lifted me up in the air and twirled me. I was certain this was part of the dance and I had done it before but there was something about the king's touch that made me shiver. When he placed me down we were too close; I felt how my body slowly brushed against his as my feet touched the floor. This was wrong, I would not deny I did not want it, but it was wrong...I had to get away.

I touched my head and pretended to loose my balance, the only thing I could think of what getting away from that hall, from him, form this feeling that was killing me slowly.

"I...I am bot feeling well" I apologised as some of the courtiers turned to look at me with concerned faces.

As I made my way out of the hall I felt a strong gaze on the back of my head that made me twirl around, the queen, her eyes met mine and I all I could see was pain.

She knew, it was too late.

A/N: Well sooo...how was it? A bit of tension added lol...next chapter will have some more Henry and Marion action yeah! Hahaha...WELL REVIEWWW cause it keeps me going! )


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I am baaaaack! I know it took me quite I while but I swear it IS worth it. Anyway, thanks for reviewing I hope you keep doing do regularly. Oh! And advice before you read on…this story is rated M for something so….

I walked this time, I guess I was too tired to run as I had been doing this the first time I set foot in this castle. I walked up stairs, into hallways, my finger tracing the cold stone wall; I was merely going where my feet took me.

I stopped once my fingers touched a familiar large golden door; I turned my gaze up to look at it. Henry's door. The same as last night my fingers slowly traced the patterns with the difference that now I could see them, small flowers and leaved that spreaded from the floor to the ceiling. The whole picture was extremely breath taking, the same way as the owner of the room.

Slowly I pressed my hand on the door and felt it move. When it opened completely I was able to see Henry's room in all it's splendor, things were not only dark shadows now but beautifully crafted golden tables and chairs. I was not thinking anymore, just acting, all sense had left my head the moment I had met the Queen's eyes, what I did of left undone would not matter now, my reputation was going to be the same. I kept walking through the room after I closed the door behind me, my eyes taking in all the gorgeous figures and paintings, my fingers tracing the velvet of Henry's covers.

Suddenly I heard laughing voice coming from the hallway. I instantly recognized that laugh, Anne. Before I had time to even question myself on who was Anne with, the door started opening. I ran as fast as I could and got into a large armoire that was placed in front of the bed; I closed the door swiftly leaving a small gap in order to see what was happening.

My hand traveled to my mouth to silence my gasp as I saw Henry enter the room pulling Anne with him. He holds her strongly and places her against the wall as he kisses her neck. I can not possibly describe what I was feeling at that precise moment; it was more than jealousy, more that envy, more than every feeling I have ever had towards anyone in my life. I was now seeing Henry trace Anne's cleavage line as she threw her head backwards in delight as I had done so many times. Then, with one swift movement he took her lips fiercely much in contrast with the times his lips had touched mine, they had passion but not fierce.

I found myself tracing my lips with my fingers possibly in envy for the touch for, on the inside, I must admit I was hoping I was the one feeling his hands tracing my body, making me shiver and writhe. I swear I wanted to look away but every time my eyes shifted to the floor they were brought back up by one of Anne's moans. I prayed god for forgiveness for I knew one of the reasons I was watching that scene was because of the feeling of lust that was rising in me.

Continuing to kiss her neck and upper chest, Henry moved Anne to the bed laid her down slowly making her longs brown curls bounce on the mattress. I started to imagine if I ever looked that beautiful.

No, I simply wouldn't, Anne was like Venus in comparison to myself.

I bit my lip as I saw Henry's hand moving up Anne's skirt and raising it all the way up to her stomach. Anne's breathing became labored as Henry's hand moved even closer to her center. Anne lifted Henry's shirt revealing a body any god would carve for. As she did so I started to feel my insides burning, imagining he was touching me the same way he was touching her, with utter desire. I looked away feeling my cheeks flush in embarrassment for what I was feeling, I knew it was wrong, I knew it was a sin, but I did not have the sufficient strength to stop myself from looking.

I brought my eyes again when I heard Anne moan loudly, I saw Henry place his lips on top of hers to silence her. It was true, they could not make a sound, they would be found otherwise. My eyes traveled down Anne's body until I saw what made her moan, Henry's fingers gently stroked that feminine part my mother and maid had insisted so many times should not be touched by anyone until marriage. My gaze kept fixed on what Henry was doing, no one had ever told me a man could do that to a woman and judging by Anne's movements I could easily deduct it brought pleasure to her.

After a while, Anne arched her back and threw her head backwards; Henry kissed her jaw line and she slowly began to breathe normally again. I wondered what she had felt in that moment but came to no answer. I imagined that Henry would remain lying next to Anne until they fell asleep and saw that as my chance of escaping, but he did not.

He slowly raised himself from on top of her and looked down with a smirk on her face.

"Get out" he simply said as he turned her back on her and walked towards a nearby widow.

I could not take a glimpse of Anne's reaction for I was concentrated on Henry, the muscles of his back could be clearly seen as she placed his hands on the border of the window. I only turned away when I heard the door close loudly, it was Anne.

Once my eyes returned to Henry he was gently lying in his bed, his intense eyes glazing at the ceiling as he placed his strong arms below his head.

To my surprise, he slowly turned his head to look at the small gap I had left open. I instinctively moved backwards to hide myself.

He couldn't possibly have seen me; the gap was far too small for him to gaze through it. I felt my heart stop beating when I heard his voice.

"My lady enjoyed the show?" he asked unimpressed.

I felt like I couldn't breathe.

A/N: So some naughty-ness in this chapter huh? And one small cliffie lol! I loooove cliffies Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did ) just let me know thought your reviews!!!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well I am back, I am truly glad you like last chapter! Well you might find this chapter rather short but it is really emotionally strong, especially the ending so I thought this part of the story should have a chapter on it's own and well, also I wanted to update soon so that you were happy. Hope you like it! )

I backed away more inside the armoire. I know now that was a fool's idea, there was no way I could possibly escape from him. I was trapped in every manner possible, physically but mentally as well, I had seen, wanted, lusted, and experienced more feelings that I could ever felt, I was completely lost now. Worst is...I did not care.

"Now my lady hides from me?" Henry asked in a mocking tone as his hand reached for mine and lifted it slowly, inviting me to come outside.

Just the touch of his hand on mine created shivers that travelled up and down my body. Taking his hand I slowly stepped out to the light of the room. There he was, standing before me like a god that tries to seduce a maiden in the Greek stories, only difference was... he had already achieved so with me.

"You do not speak?" he asked again moving his hand up and down my arms in an agonisingly slow motion only he could perform.

He was correct, I could speak, I was bemused by everything that had happened. I was still surprised at myself for all the thoughts that had flooded my head as I had seen Henry make Anne moan in passion like a wild animal. What to say after what I had seen? What to say after what I had felt and was still feeling?

"Words seem superfluous at the time" I answered keeping my calm voice although my insides were screaming for him to take me in that precise moment.

There was silence. Henry slowly lifted his hand up to my neck and caressed it softly as he advanced closer to me. I closed my eyes in delight as I felt his breath in my ear the same way I had in the ball, his other hand placed in the small of my back, keeping me close to him. There are simply no word to describe what I felt in that moment, it was beyond the lust that had been flooding my senses since I set foot on this castle.

We were not moving, he was merely keeping me close to him, listening to his heart beat quicken in anticipation the same as mine. I felt as if my heart was going to burst in that precise instant. I moved by arms and joined them behind his neck as I kissed his cheek ever so slowly and, in a way, teasingly.

"Then, simply answer me if I have your consent this time" he whispered into me ear.

Oh the feeling of hearing his voice. The power it held over me was amazingly strong; it was low, commanding definitely a king's voice. But this time there was something different, I wondered if it was a hint of tenderness I was feeling, the last time I had heard his voice it was lustful and this time, it was not.

I stood in silence, part of me screaming to simply touch his lips with mine and never let go; another part of me screaming the contrary, telling me how this would dishonour me, how my mother would cry every night for having a sinful daughter, how, if they found me...they would kill me. Then, would Henry defend me? Would he truly let me die after everything? The only thing I knew about the king were his voice, his touch, but I didn't knew how he was inside, how he truly felt about everyone: his wife, his daughter, his sisters, his friends...me. I took a deep breath closing my eyes, which I had opened when Henry spoke. I had to answer; though it was not easy, I already knew which part of me I wanted to hear.

"You..." I began standing on the tip of my toes so that I could whisper into Henry's ear the same way he had done "You have you majesty" I whispered softly, making every word as seductive as I could.

If I was going to burn in hell then let me burn, but I would do so knowing I followed my heart for once in my life. I would burn knowing I was once young and that I felt, that I lusted, that I experienced feelings most grown women do not. I was going to burn knowing I was completely happy for once in my life, that I obeyed my heart, that I listened to my instincts, my soul and that, for once, I let mind and reasoning a side.

If I was going to burn in hell...then simply let me burn.

A/N: Ta-daaa another chapter finished. I really got in character towards the end hahaha you will most probably notice that on the last paragraph but I was happy with it ). Review and tell what you think because reviews are my fuel!!!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting but I needed to make this chapter special because you know what happens. Well, as you probably want to read this right now…here it is!

I got out of my trance with the feeling of Henry's lips slowly caressing the skin of my neck. I instinctively tilted my head to a side allowing him to continue his trail down my body. The fire within me was unbearable at the time, I wanted him closer to me, even closer, I felt my hands traveling up, slowly caressing his bare back and finally to his neck pulling him towards me.

Not completely having notion of what was happening I found myself against the wall, our breath rugged. Henry pulled my arms up holding both my wrists above my head with one of his hands; his other hand wondered down my neck, lower, his fingers gently caressed the skin above the start of my corset. His perfect clear blue eyes gazed into mine intensely as if he was waiting for me to stop him, to mutter words of rejection, to push him away as I had achieved to do in several occasions. In response I leaned to him and brushed his lips with mine, I felt him leaned into me, his tongue gently exploring every inch of my mouth. Never, until now, I had savored a kiss as such.

"You are so fair, so desirable, I need to have you as mine" he whispered as his eyes traveled through my body.

Again that voice, I could experience the maximum pleasure only from the sound of his voice whispering to me. I instantly felt my face blushing, not knowing if it was in shyness or due to the heat I was experiencing. As his lips took a hold of the sensitive skin of my neck again, I whispered Henry's name in delight together with a moan of pleasure.

That seemed to unleash the best within him that was simply waiting the right moment to show itself. His hand traveled up my skirt making my skin tingle in delight, breath even more rugged. There was no one who could have told me this kind of pleasure could be felt. His fingers reached my centre; they traced circles on the soft fabric of the under-wear that covered it. I threw my head back in delight and wrapped my leg around his hips bringing him even closer to me. By this point I was already lost, I knew there was no way back, I couldn't bring myself to stop nor did I want to. He pressed himself against me once again making me moan in delight and burry my face in the crook of his neck, I felt his hot breath against my ear as he let out a low growl and pressed himself once more, again, again, again.

He swiftly spun me around so that my back was to him and my chest pressed against the wall, his finger starting working on the laces of my corset. I could feel his breath on the back of my neck creating shivers in every direction possible. It seemed to me that only second passed before I was rid of my upper clothes and was facing Henry's captivating eyes again looking at me with want. I could feel his bare chest pressing against mine, how it moved with every breath making me even more full with lust. Wrapping his strong arms around my waist he lifted me up with ease, as a response I placed both of my legs around Henry's own waist.

Our lips met each other which such force I believed for a moment that they could break, my hand traveled behind Henry's head, my fingers softly stroking his hair as he groaned. If he only knew that every groan, every breath simply made me more delighted, more excited, more wanton.

He gently placed my head on the bed the same way he had done with Anne, for a moment I felt a guilt feeling inside me. I had just been thinking how a king could be with other woman than his queen and now, here was I, enjoying under the touch of a man I knew could never be mine. My thoughts faded away when I felt Henry's lips gently brushing the now bare skin between my breasts.

"God you are beautiful" he mumbled as he kept kissing down my stomach and up once again.

I smiled at his words, not exactly sure if I should answer, or what should I answer. His voice was lower than what it had been, if I can say, even more alluring and entrancing than before. I opened my mouth to speak but as I did so any word I was about to whisper was replaced by a moan of pleasure as Henry's lips now touched one of my breasts, slowly sucking on it making me feel things I had never felt before.

"My lord...I… I do not know how to…" I managed to say between breaths

Henry stopped, his eyes looking straight into mine and a smirk on his face that made my insides burn, he leaned in and, touching my cheek, gave me a slow kiss on the forehead as if he was kissing some small child. Then he moved to my ear biting the lobe making me bite my own lip in response.

"I'll teach then my lady" he whispered in his usual seductive manner before burying his head in the crook of my neck and planting kisses along it. He then whirled us around so that I was now lying on top of him, our lips meeting once again.

He placed his hand on top of mine and making it travel down his strong chest and to the source of his pleasure. I felt him groan once again as he made me stoke him gently, I smiled a bit in realization of what I was causing in him. Alone now, my hand stoked him again closing my eyes as I heard him groan in response.

I can not recall how much time passed between this as us being completely rid of clothing, savoring each other's bodies in lust and passion, Henry placed on top of me. My moans were countless and the fire ignited within me was burning me whole. Suddenly, I felt Henry stop, he simply looked at me, and my heart gave a leap in recognition of the feeling inside that look. I smiled as my hand traveled to caress his cheek; he softly kissed my hand and then my lips. Gently and carefully I felt him travel inside me.

Pain, I will not lie and say I felt imaginable pleasure for I had already sinned too much. I felt pain, so great it brought tears to my eyes. Henry softly kissed out the tears as he kept moving inside and out of me.

"Shhh, it will be over soon" he whispered soothingly

He was correct, after a few times I resumed moaning his name again; the pain had shifted into pleasure. I felt him move faster as my hips started to meet his. I started to feel something growing inside of me, as an object that simply wanted to burn, it grew stronger and stronger until Henry had to seal my lips with his to prevent me from screaming his name. Few moments later Henry's body reacted to mine as well. We remained silent, feeling each other's breaths and trying to get our hearts to beat normally again although, in my case, I found it quite impossible.

I have to admit I was frightened when Henry moved from his position and lied besides me. I was frightened that he would do the same he did to and send me away as an object you use and do not want back again. Much to my relief he wrapped an arm around me bringing me close to him, I laid my head on his chest, my fingers drawing patterns on it. I felt him kiss the top of my head ad he smoothed my hair gently. No more words were said, we remained silent.

I closed my eyes, it would be impossible for me to find words that could describe being like this, in Henry's arms, listening to his heartbeat, feeling his fingers entwined in my hair.

I knew I had sinned, but with a sin as sweet as this one, let me sin yet again.

A/N: Finally! I can't believe I actually wrote this chapter! I am so proud of myself hahaha. Really sorry for not updating earlier but I've been busy with university and didn't wanted to write anything lame or stupid, as I said before, this chapter has a special place in my heart hahaha. Actually, the wait was worth it because this is the longest chapter I've ever written claps yey! Please review and tell me what you think1 that always keeps me going and believe me, there is more drama yet to come hahaha.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N: HELLO I AM NTO DEAD! Hehehe. I just had a mayor writer's block but I recovered my inspiration. This chapter is based mostly on Marion's thoughts about what happened with Henry after their last encounter so do not expect a lot of action 

And so I sinned, the sweetest sin I had ever tasted, the sole memory of that night creates shivers on my body. Once I wanted to get far from him but now it's highly impossible, whenever I close my eyes I see his, I can feel his breath on my skin, his hands conquering every inch of my body. And to think we have repeated those same action along the week, my cheeks redden at the thought but it is the truth, I have been the king's mistress for a week now, if I have been his only mistress that I do not know and it troubles me but, even though I was not the only one, I could not be able to stop, not know, not ever.

Now here I am, standing in the middle of the forest, waiting. The soft breeze caresses my face as I close my eyes. I can hear the birds chirping around me, I can feel the tree texture of the tree trunk on my fingers, everything is so full of lie it even makes me feel alive. Suddenly I felt a soft touch on my arm, I almost jumped out in fright but before I managed to do so I heard a soft whisper.

"Shh…It is me" I immediately recognized Henry's voice. I slowly turned around to face him with a smile on my face. The sole fact that he was with me made me smile for a reason that remain unknown for me.

"I though you weren't coming my lord" I answered turning around again and walking even further into the woods "You took far too long" I added turning around with a seductive look.

In this last week I had perfected my game of seduction, I know exactly how Henry's plays it. I have always been quite an observer which made it easier for me to learn and follow his game the way he liked it to be followed. Always play the hard to get, since I began hearing Anne and Mary talking while I pretended to be asleep, I have learned most man don't like woman who are willing all the time.

"I had some problems to resolve" Henry said as he followed me "But now I am here and that is what matter isn't it?" he asked getting a hold of my arm and turning me around to face him with one swift movement.

I pretended to be giving that question a lot of thought though I already knew the answer. For a moment I look into his eyes only to find the lust I had learned to recognize, it seemed like it just came naturally for him. The way he gripped my arm was making my skin sting as if his fingers were dug in my skin, but I enjoy it, that power, that strength he posses over me simply makes him more alluring to me.

"Possibly" I answered playfully, my tone of voice barely above a whisper as I approached his ear "I believe, though, that your highness should repay this humble servant" I added knowing the exact effect that my words were having on him.

It always happened the same way, he played the powerful as I played the humble and naïve, parts that we also played when we were apart form each other. I only realized what was happening when Henry started to kiss my neck hungrily as his hand expertly worked on the back laces of my dress. He slowly pushed until my now bare back rested against a tree trunk, I felt the fire grow within me just as he pushed against me making me moan.

As soon as it started it was over for me, Henry was gone, returned to his usual life in the castle with his wife and friends. I would have gone with him in other times but, since the ball, I haven't confronted the Queen, I am afraid to see that gaze in her deep brown eyes again, to witness the suffering I was contributing to increase.

It is bizarre how one can feel alive and flying and the, the next moment, crash against the solid earth. That's how I feel every time I am left alone, hollow, and empty. Fully clothed, I sit on the grass felling it underneath my fingers and, in that very moment, I wished my life would have been different. I wish I had never fallen under Henry's spell but it's impossible to escape now, it's too late for regrets and besides, I these thoughts always come when I am alone, hollow, and empty. But, as soon as they come, they're gone with a simple touch of Henry's hand with a simply whisper of the phrase I love you.

A/n: I now this chapter is pretty short but I promise I will make it longer next time AND I will add more action and intrigue to the story so it doesn't look monotonous k? Just review as always byeee


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hello readers! I know its' been a while but the plot bunny had abandoned me haha but luckily it's back! Thing is..now I have no idea how to give this story a turn, but I'll think about that too. Enjoy!

Today I am seeing her, the one person I am truly afraid to look at in the eye, the queen, Catherine. I was woken up in the morning by the sound of Anne's voice; she informed me the Queen had especially requested to see me at breakfast since, as the queen herself said, she felt that I was not longer in the castle. Truth was, I wish I was not here anymore, I wish there was a way from untangling the web I had created around myself, the web that was keeping me close to Henry.

It is still bizarre how I call him Henry now, he used to be the king, the unreachable person, the one who would never bow down to look at her. I wonder when did we acquire this degree of familiarity? Was it when I committed the mistake of giving myself to him? Was it later? In which of our endless encounters have we stopped having the king and subject relation. I guess that is one of the things I will never fully comprehend.

A few minutes, that was all that took me to get ready, I did not wore any special jewellery or dress, I wanted to look plain wishing this would keep Henry's eyes from looking into mine, for igniting the fire within me with only on simple touch, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible in the presence of the queen. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, there was no much left from the young naive girl that stepped into this castle for the first time, I had transformed myself in the one thing I did not want to become, a woman, a cunning woman, one that was, in fact, the king's mistress. I took a few deep breaths in order to restrain myself from simply breaking the mirror into tiny pieces, into dust, I did not wanted to be who I was anymore and worst part was, I could not avoid it. This woman had taken over me; I was not a girl anymore.

I walked down the endless castle hallways, alone, I asked the ladies in waiting not to follow me for, in fact, I needed some time alone with myself. As I walked down the stairs I heard a familiar voice coming from not to far away.

"Is milady walking to breakfast by herself?" the voice asked making me turn around and smile. A relieved smile.

"Unless you want to escort me" I answered politely making a small bow at Charles who was now walking towards me.

Once Charles was standing next to me he placed his arm for me to take. I gently placed my hand on his arm still smiling at him. I realised in that moment Charles was one of the only persons I felt secure with in this castle, him and Margaret. Although I knew that Margaret would most probably be at breakfast and that Charles arriving with me would arise suspicion, I knew she would understand. She would soon realise I have no desire for Charles since I had learned to picture him as a brother, as a friend, nothing more.

We walked in comfortable silence, and I must admit I was enjoying the fact that he was not asking too much about how I had been doing lately knowing that would lead to the subject of Henry sooner of later.

Not much time passed and we had arrived to the immense dinning room I hadn't seen in such a long time. As soon as I entered my eyes encountered Henry's piercing glance, as if he was advising me not do anything wrong or inappropriate which I did not plan on doing since that would mean my immediate death sentence. She was there too, sitting close to him, her hand perfectly placed on top of his, if I did not had the knowledge I have now, I would most certainly thought they were the perfect loving couple. I suppressed an urge to scoff once I saw Henry gently caressing her hand; he was most definitely a talented liar, a very talented one indeed. My eyes glanced around the table in a desperate attempt to find Margaret, but she was not there, one of the only people I entirely trusted was missing and just in this moment in which I felt like I needed to see her the most.

The Queen raised her eyes to look at me as I took a seat next to Charles, not wanting to be away from him, it was as if he had suddenly become a protective shield against Henry's occasional glances. A small smile drew on her face, a planned one I could tell it was not genuine as the one she had given me the first time I had been in this room.

My heart was beating faster; no words were spoken for a few seconds, which only made my nerves increase in a way I didn't thought possible. Unconsciously, my hand flew to my head trying to control the fact that I felt like if it was being pressed hardly.

"Are you well?" Charles asked, his brown eyes looking at me with concern and suddenly, I had the attention of the whole table centred on me.

"I am..." I begun trying to find the appropriate excuse for not admitting how uncomfortable I was feeling there.

"I hope you are feeling fine Marion, it seems to me you get quite ill when you step into the dinning room" The Queen said making some of the women and men at the table laugh, she smiled as well but again, I could see it was a triumphant smile. As a matter of fact I do not know if what I am seeing it's real, probably it is just my imagination showing me things which are not true, maybe the Queen is still without knowledge of what occurred...or maybe she did.

"That is true my queen, but I promise not to step away from this room until you are all finished" I answered politely, the tension felt in the room was overwhelming though people nodded and smiled.

And so silence fell again, I did not know what was worst, the queen voice constantly reminding me of my sins, or this silence, complete and frightening silence. I wanted burst, to stand and say everything, confess everything and get rid of the burden I now carried inside me but it was impossible, not now. I may appear brave but truth is, I am a coward, a scared little girl that tries to hide herself inside a woman's body.

I am still frail and scared.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! Just review and tell me what you think and suggestions of what you would like to see in the chapters to come!  I know there was no much Henry here but He'll sure be in the next chapters!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hello my dearest readers! I know it has been a long, long, long time but I finally got the necessary inspiration to keep with this story so expect chapters to come a lot more often. I thank you all for your wonderful reviews and please keep sending me more! Just press that little button and share your thoughts with this humble servant! xD

An immense garden filled with flowers, countless little red, purple and pink dots in a sheet of what seemed like a field with no end. Birds flew high in the sky chirping, singing to the sun whose rays warmed her skin. Her eyes were closed and her arms extended as she twirled around; she imagined that she was one of the birds and she was flying free. She hated to be caged, she hated to obey rules and birds never obeyed anyone, they had no strings attaching them to anything. They could go anywhere at any time no matter if it was day or night, if it was raining or if it was windy. Besides, they didn't had stupid dressed who made it hard for them to walk and run and they weren't tripping over everything. Suddenly, she could hear he father's voice from behind her, she turned around only to meet his smiling face, those kind eyes gazing at her with no other thing but love. He held her in her arms and twirled her around both of them laughing as they fell to the still humid grass. He would asked her why what she doing out so early and she would tell him the truth, she always told him the truth.

That was how life was for me as a child, always running around and my father always chasing or looking for me. Back in those days I dreamed that, someday, I would know the entire world, that I would travel everywhere and attend important dances and banquets along with my husband. Of course, at| the tender age of seven I had no clue of what that implied. If only now I could go back to that time, the time where I was completely happy, where no thoughts of betrayal and death crossed my mind. How did I got myself immersed in this world? As much as I would have adored to be able to blame someone else for what was happening to my life, I knew that I was the only one responsible and, hence, the only to be blamed. But no way to turn back time had yet been invented and my only choice was to go on, to keep living even if my life was not what it used to be. A sigh escaped my lips as I rolled on my back, my fingers tracing the fur that covered my bed and my eyes fixed on the ceiling. It was then, as I laid in silence, that I realized what the worst part of all was. I was alone, no one to talk to. My father dead, my mother gone, and I was left without anyone to tell the truth to. Ladies in waiting were dangerous to confide in since most of them were renown for their desire of climbing the social ladder even if that meant betraying people on their way up and Margaret, I could always go to her but to tell her about her brother? How to tell her about the monster that she had become? Obviously she could not do that.

Hours had probably passed since the breakfast with the Queen and I could not bring myself to forget the look in her black eyes neither the way in which she had addressed herself to me, so respective. And the king, what a good actor he was. He remained silent the whole time, holding the Queen's hand and looking at her with fake adoration. The whole scene resulted revolting. If she only knew what he did behind closed doors the nights she does not accompany in his chambers, if he just knew how he enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh with no other than the lady who was sitting my her side, with me. I could not tell her, my heart wished to do so and free myself from the guilt, but I did not desired to die. And until the day I desire to do so, I must and will remain silent.

"Milady?" I heard a familiar voice coming from the door. I lifted myself up to smile at Anne whose eyes could be seen from the half opened door.

"Come in Anne" I said as I sat down at the edge of the bed "What is the matter?"

"I was told to inform you that Mary will no longer be accompanying you as a lady in waiting" she said, the look on her face holding a mixture of sadness and worry.

"Why is so?" I demanded quite taken a back by the news.

"I…I should not saying this but…" Anne said in a quiet voice as she approached me and kneeled by my side, her hands placed on my knees. "She was expecting a child…I believe it was from the king"

My eyes widened at the same time I felt as if color of my cheeks was being stolen. So Mary has gone to him to. Oh god, how many ladies could he trick in such a shameless way. How could I have been stupid enough to believe he would not seek another lady after he have had me. He had promised me he would never leave me, such beautiful words had escaped his lips the night I gave myself to him and they were all lies. All vile lies!

"Are you alright, milady?" Anne asked.

"Yes, yes" I dismissed with a smile "Please, Anne, go and tell the Queen I would be joining the meals today, I do not feel well" I lied with ease. Anne simply nodded and left the room leaving hoping that had not notice my reaction.

As I stood from my bed and started pacing around my bedroom I started to feel more and more trapped inside that small chamber, I needed to get out before I went crazy. My corset felt too tight, my dress to heavy, I was finding myself with trouble at breathing. Leaving my room, I started to pace through the candle lit corridors, my hand clutching my heart. I was in pain but it was not the kind of pain that a doctor could cure. It was pain of the soul, Henry's knife had wounded me so deeply that it had reached my soul itself. I walked and walked until I felt my feet aching in my shoes, my heart beating fast in exhaustion. Closing my eyes, I leaned my back against one of the walls. One of my hands still placed over my heart and the other held to the wall trying to keep me standing.

I jumped as I felt a cold hand touching my shoulder, but I started to relax as I laid eyes upon Charles Brandon. "Lady Marion, are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice and his dark eyes gazed into mine trying to look for an answer in them. I wanted to lie to him, to tell him that everything was going to be fine. After all, he probably had more things in his mind to worry about, much more important things, than the miseries of a simple lady waiting.

But I could not.

"Charles I…I have done something horrible" I confessed the words pouring out of my mouth like heavy rain. "If only I could tell you Charles; I am craving to let everything out but I cannot do that, I cannot do that!" the tone of my voice going in crescendo "And it is eating me alive from the inside. I have nowhere to run, nowhere to go. I miss my mother, my father. God, I will never see him again, never hear his wise advices again. Oh, Charles, what am I to do here all alone!"

I felt myself vanishing to the floor but his strong arms kept me from doing so. Picking up he held me tight against his chest. I felt like a child there, felt so small and yet I knew he would take care of me. There was no need for that silent vow to be spoken. I closed my eyes as I cried, my cheek against his chest as he gently combed through my hair.

"You will see, Marion, in time everything will be clearer" he said softly. Though I wanted to believe his words with no hesitation, there was a part of me which still held itself reluctant. "Look at me"

With each hand placed on my cheeks, Charles lifted my head from his chest so that I was gazing at him, his eyes honest. If I dare say so, he held the purest look that I had seen in a stare, it made me feel that I could trust him. "You are a fine lady, you will not be alone for long" he said, his lips curving to form a reassuring smile that brought a comfortable warmth to my heart "soon you will find a man worthy of you. But you know I will have to approve him first" he joked finally making my sobs transform into soft laughter. Though some tears still left my eyes, the darkness had escaped my heart with his words. Maybe there was still hope for me.

"You are too kind, Charles. I do not believe many men in this court can deal so properly with a sobbing lady" I told him with a smile before hugging him once again. "Thank you for your kind words, if you only knew how much good they had made me" I said as I let go of the hug and, standing on the tip of my toes, kissed his cheek.

"Charles! Charming ladies in hallways again?"

My eyes immediately widened at the sound of the voice behind me and, judging my the way Charles' muscles seemed to tense, I felt he was surprised as well. "Henry" I heard Charles say with a rather. uncomfortable laugh. I truly did not wanted to turn around to face the king, especially because I knew what he thought was happening between Charles and myself. Of course, the king did not knew who I was yet since my back was facing him but I knew I would soon have to turn and give the traditional low curtsy.

"My king" I finally said as I turned, my eyes fixed on the floor as I bowed down and slowly stood up. Silence came after that curtsey, it was enough for me to sense the expression on the king's face, there was no need for me to lift my head and look into his magnetic eyes filled with pride.

"Lady Marion, what a pleasant surprise" he greeted. I rose my eyes in time to see him bow his head slightly at me before turning his attention to Charles. I felt somewhat relived, the look in his eyes was not the harsh one I had expected to see but a much softer one and he even was smiling at her friend. That could only mean good things. "Charles, I found Compton not long ago and I believe you two had an appointment, am I mistaking?"

"It is true, as a matter of fact, I must be going now" Charles responded as he took a step forward "My king, milady" he said with a bow of his head as he walked away, throwing me a playful wink over his shoulder as he walked passed the king. I laugh softly as I watched him walk away, a smile lingering in my lips.

I kept looking in his direction until his steps could not longer be heard. Then, I turned to face the king, my eyes not daring to looking into his eyes, afraid that I could commit yet another sin. "Milord, I am afraid I…"

My words were cut by a loud gasp as my head met the cold stone wall and a sharp pain greeted me. I opened my eyes widely only to find Henry's ones. The fire of the candles lightening the hallway reflected in his light blue orbs making them seem as if they were on fire. "What do you think you were doing?" he asked as her kept a strong grip on my chin and my arm not allowing me to move my face or my body for that matter.

"M-my lord please" I managed to stutter, my body starting to shiver in fear.

"Answer me!" his strong voice demanded as he violently shook me.

My brain told me the words I must say, but the fear seemed to have sealed my lips.


End file.
